Exposed
by Moonlight Remedy
Summary: When Edward shows up, holding a Victoria Secret bag, Bella knows somethings up. But, not in the way she expected. One-shot. E/B


Exposed

Disclaimer: I, Remedy, sadly don't own anything. The awesome Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Bella bikini: www2./commerce/application/prodDisplay/?namespaceproductDisplay&originonlineProductDisplay.jsp&eventdisplay&prnbr8J-219181&page2&cgnameOSSWMBIKZZZ&rfnbr1232

"Bella, come out," Edward's voice called coming from the other side of the door.

"No," I mumbled.

He sighed. "Why?"

"I don't want to. I don't like it."

"Bella, _please_ come out of there. Why don't you like it?" Even though I couldn't see his eyes, he still dazzled me by his soft, velvety voice. I slowly unlocked the door, turned the handle and walked out.

"I feel all exposed." I was wearing a plain blue bikini that Edward had picked out for me and had surprised me this morning by saying we were going to the beach. Before I had time to point out the sun was out, he passed me the bag and pushed me in my bathroom telling me to change.

Edward golden eye's scanned my body, making my shiver a bit, before smiling my favourite smile. He came up to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, his cold lips against my ear. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head against his chest.

"I guess I don't feel as exposed as before, but what I want to know is how we're supposed to go swimming when one, the sun is out, and two, the beach is on the reservation."

He chuckled, and kissed my hair. "Bella, love, there are more beaches then the one on the reservation. That's all I'm saying or else I'd ruin the surprise."

"What surprise? I already know you're taking me swimming." He was still smiling as I looked up to his perfect face.

"Which beach we're going too is the surprise. Now, get some clothes on top of your suit and then we can leave." I reluctantly released my arms around him and put on a clean pair of pants and a shirt with relief. Just as I was about to leave the room, Edward grabbed me by the waist, pulling me away from the door, chuckling.

"Oops, forgot something." He pulled out a long, thin black piece of cloth. "Since I don't want you to know were we're going until we're there, you're going to have to wear this."

I stared at him, eyes wide.

"You expect me to wear a blindfold when even without one, I trip. You have to be kidding." The look on his face told me he wasn't.

"I won't let you get hurt. I promise. Beside, you'll be in a car most of the time. Now, turn around so I can tie it on."

I groaned slightly as I turned. He gently placed it over my eyes, and tied it around my head.

"Edward," I sighed, "Is this really necessary?"

"If you want it to be a surprise, then yes."

"You know I hate surprises."

"True, but it isn't a surprise beach party. Just where we're going is the surprise. Nothing too major." He replied, tying the last knot.

I began to march to where I assumed the door was, but Edward once again grabbed me by the waist, pulling my away from what ever I was about to run into. He led me in another direction.

"This way, Bella. I'm quite sure there's isn't a beach in your dresser."

Still with an arm around my waist, not that I minded, Edward led me down the stairs slowly, so that I didn't trip, out the door and into his Volvo. He buckled me in, closed the door and before I could ask him once more where we were going I heard the purr of the Volvo.

The first few minutes of the ride were in silence. I could tell Edward was going his normal insane speed, so I knew where ever we were going we'd get there quickly.

It was awkward being a car blindfolded, I couldn't see anything. I felt Edward's cold hand take mine, our fingers intertwined. I smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"You know, you looked really sexy with only that bathing suit on." I felt blood rush to my face. Edward must have noticed because he started to laugh and gave my hand a gentle 

squeeze. He turned on the radio and began to sing along. He knew all the lyrics to every song that played. He sang better then the band; his voice was beautiful as he sang.

_He's the best singer ever._

I continued to listen to him sing and waited for a commercial break to begin my questions. When one came on, I blurted out my questions.

"How long have we've been in the car? How long 'till we get to wherever you're taking me? When ca-"

"Bella, please, one question at a time. We've been in the car for about an hour, maybe another two more hours 'till we get there and what was your other question?"

"When can I take this stupid blindfold off?"

"When I tell you too."

I groaned.

"Bella, trust me. You will have fun."

I sighed. How can I complain when he started to use _that_ voice? I couldn't. No one could. So, I gave up- for now.

Edward began rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"What are you thinking?"

"When you tell me where you're taking me, I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

"I already told you. We're going swimming."

"Tell me where we're going swimming."

"Silly Bella, in water. Where else would we go swimming?" If it wasn't for the stupid blindfold I would be glaring at him.

"Where's the water at?"

"It is in the ground."

"Then I guess I won't tell you what I'm thinking."

"I guess your right." I groaned again. He was using the voice again.

"I was only thinking of where we're going."

He chuckled. I took my hand out of his hand, (very reluctantly) and folded them across my chest. I wish I could have seen his face. Though, I probably knew what expression was spread across his face. Hurt. I waited for him to take my hand back but he didn't. I felt guilty now. I sighed again and held out of hand. It was less then a second before I felt his hand on mine.

"I'm sorry. I just want to know where the heck we're going," I apologized.

"I know, but Bella, it's a surprise. I can't tell you." I knew that if I didn't have stupid piece of cloth covering up my eyes, he'd be dazzling me now.

At least there was an advantage for this blindfold. He couldn't dazzle me out of guessing where we're going. One advantage with many disadvantages. One, I couldn't see his face. I wanted to stare at his prefect features. But I knew that if I stared at him, he'd be dazzling me. Grr. I don't care. I want to see his face.

So, trying to be sneaky about it, I leaned against the head of the chair, and placed my unused arm under my head, as a pillow. Hopefully, it looked like I was going to sleep. For all Edward knew, I was. The plan would have worked if I didn't smile about it.

"Bella, please stop trying to take it off."

Today must be official Sighing Day because once again, I found myself sighing. I took my hand down.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Thank you."

The next few minutes were in silence; Edward had turned off the radio. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

"Charlie!" I almost screamed his name. "He doesn't know I left. I didn't leave a note. Crap. I'm going to get grounded."

"Relax, Bella. I already spoke to him about it. He already knows."

"And he was okay with this?"

"It took a lot of confincing but after explain that it was only for a day and that I'd have you home by midnight, he finally agreed. Oh, and you have call him once we get there. I don't know how I'm going to let him trust me again." He seemed a bit upset so I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"He'll trust you again. It will take time but he will."

"What do you want to do to pass the time? We still have about an hour left."

"You can give clues as to where you're taking me." He seemed to think about it but he finally agreed to it.

"Okay, we're going out of state."

"Out of state?!"

"Is there a problem with that?" He seemed to find that amusing.

"No, I guess. Okay, so it's another state. What else."

"It has more then two syllables."

"Oh, thanks Edward. That narrows it done a bit."

"It does! It Leaves out Maine, Florida, Texas, Ohio-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Next clue."

"It's near water."

"Ocean or lake?"

"That I am not going to answer."

"Edward," I whined.

"Bella," he whined, mocking me. He sounded cute when he was mocking me.

"Next clue."

"That's all I'm saying."

"What?! That's only three clues! I can't figure out where we're going by three clues!"

"Exactly." He then started to hum my lullaby. I knew he wanted to me fall asleep so I wouldn't contiue bombarded him with questions. I tried to fight off the tiredness that washed over me, but my eyes began to droop and I couldn't fight it off anymore. I feel asleep listening to my beautiful lullaby.

"Bella, love, wake up. We're here," Edward's soft, velvet voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I could see again. No stupid piece of cloth covering my eyes! I blinked a few more times and saw that it was cloudy.

"Where are we?" I was finally going to get my question answered, I was so happy!

"California."

"What? But tons of people go to the beaches here everyday! Someone's bound to see you!"

"Bella, it's cloudy. I'll be fine. I had Alice watch the weather. It's going to be cloudy all day. Plus, the beaches aren't going to be crowded. Maybe around 200 people at the most. People don't like going to the beaches when it cloudy."

"You had Alice watch the weather?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to come here swimming with you when it's sunny...I'd be in the car all day watching you swim. Not that I wouldn't mind watching you swim but I'm sure you'd want me to swim with you." He grinned.

"_Are_ you swimming with me?" If I find out that he wasn't swimming with me, then-I didn't have time to finish my thoughts because Edward had spoken.

"Maybe."

"Edward! That's not fair! You can't bring me all the way from Forks to California just to tell me I'm the one going swimming! Come on. You got to see me in my bathing suit. I deserve to see-" He silenced me by a kiss.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that!"

"Good, now can you honestly say I won't be swimming with you?" I opened my mouth respond but closed it shut. Yes, he was going swimming with me. It was a stupid question to ask. I smiled. I would get to see him in a swim suit. Just the thought of it made blood run to my checks.

"Alice saw that would happen," Edward stated. "She also saw that you'd faint when you saw me in my swim suit. Because I don't want you to faint I'm going to swim with my clothes on. "My fantasy of my own personal swim suit model shattered.

"_What?!_ That's not fair! I want you to take those cloths off right now and-" I stopped. Realizing what I had just said and blushed a deeper shade of red. Edward roared with laughed. I sank lower in my chair.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. . ." He began shaking his head. "You are by more the most wonderful person ever. You'd really think I'd torture you by swimming with my clothes on? I may be a monster but I'm not that mean."

"You're not a monster. You're my own personal swim suit model." _Crap! Crap! CRAP! _ Now would be the perfect time to die of embarrassment. Edwards's sweet laughter filled the car again. He phone then began to vibrate. He calmed down enough to answer it.

"Hello?" I couldn't hear who was on the other side.

"Yes, she did . . . No, I'm not going to do that to her . . . Okay, bye Alice." He hung up. He turned to face me. "Alice had a vision of our current conversation." I groaned. She probably told the family about it. He apparently saw the expression on my face.

"She didn't tell anyone. Though she wants to congratulate you on how good you look in the bikini."

"Can we just go swimming before I embarrass myself more?" I pleaded.

"Of course, Bella." He opened his door and was opening mine before I could blink. I smiled as he helped me out. We walked hand in hand over to what looked like changing rooms. He stopped at one of the doors.

"Undress in here and I'll be waiting outside." He opened the door me and I stepped inside. It seemed all the dressing room was four walls on the beach, literally. The floor was the sand and there was no roof. I felt exposed as I slipped off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my bikini. I was gathering my clothes when I noticed there was a small spider crawling up on one of the walls. In all my years, I never liked spiders. So, when I saw the spider, I squealed. Edward heard me.

"Bella?" He sounded worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It was only a spider." I heard him sigh.

"You won't run away and scream from a vampire but you'll scream for a spider?" I heard him chuckle.

I finished gathering my clothes and walked outside. "Shut it. I don't like spiders." Edward was still waiting me as promised. He took my clothes from my hand, replacing them with his and leading me to a blanket that I hadn't noticed before. Resting on the blanket was a black bag. When we reach the blanket, he kneeled down and unzipped the zipper, tucking my clothes in. He zipped it up again. He stood up again and turned to face me.

"Promise me you won't faint when I get undress?" I bit my lip to keep from grinning. My swim suit model fantasies were returning.

"I promise." He seemed hesitant, searching my face looking to see if there was any trace that I would. He seemed satisfied enough that he began lifting his shirt. Soon his whole shirt 

came off, relieving his stone carved, cool chest in front of me. I tried not too. I desperately tried not too, but how can you not faint in the presence of your own personal god with is god-like chest like that? You can't! So, when he took off his shirt and I stared at it for less then five seconds, I fainted.

He caught me before I hit the sand, of course.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I tried not too. I really did. It's just you're so god-like and how can a girl not faint when a god's undressing?"

"Please, Bella, please just don't faint on me, again?"

"I'll try." I tried to stand, but Edward wasn't letting me.

"I can't let you swim if you're going to faint."

"I'm not going to faint anymore, okay?" I kissed him to prove I was fine. "See? If I can handle that, then I'm fine. Now, finish undressing." He once again looked over me to see any trace of faint left, found none and then began taking off his pants. I gasped as his pants hit the sandy floor. He was better then a swim suit model. He was probably the king of all swim suit models.

Edward must have noticed I was staring at him because he asked if i was okay.

"I'm fine." But I was more then fine. Then I got an idea in my head. "Race you to the water." I knew he could out run me with his vampire speed anytime but with humans here, he couldn't use it. I began running. I was just a few feet from the water when a pair of strong cold hands grabbed my waist, lifting me off the ground. I screamed.

"Edward!" I was laughing as we reached the water. Then, when I thought he was going to put me, he did what I would have never have guessed him to do. He threw me in the air, causing me to fly above the water. I screamed his name as I flew across the water.

I landed with a loud splash a few yards in. Water surrounded me. I tried fighting against is. This reminded me of the time I jumped off the cliff but I quickly dismissed the thought. This was a much better time then that. I finally broke threw. I took a much need gulp of air. Then I looked around. I couldn't see Edward anywhere.

"Edward?" There were others around but none of them were my vampire boyfriend. "Edward? Where are you? Edward!" Then I felt it. Something or someone had touched my leg. I screamed and swam away. I was standing in the middle of the ocean, with Edward no where in sight, and something just touched my leg. I was scared.

"EDWARD?! WHERE ARE YOU?" Where ever he was, I knew he could hear me. The thing touched me again. I screamed louder. A few people looked my way but other then that no one came my way. Stupid people. I was then feeling myself being lifted out of the water. I looked down and there was Edward, his arms secured tight around my legs. Edward was smiling.

"Hello," he greeting me. I was about to retort back at him about him leaving me when I heard his voice. I lost mine.

"Bella?" He asked when I didn't respond.

"Huh?" I was to busy staring into his eyes. He must have noticed that I was being dazzled because his body began shaking with his laughter. He loosened his grip on my legs and I slid down. We were now eye to eye, his arms around my waist.

"Hello," he said again. I smiled.

"Hello." We stayed there, smiling at each other for a few minutes until Edward decided to spin me around. The air was filled with our laughter. After a few turns though, I was getting dizzy and Edward stopped, noticing a slight change of color in my face. He set me on my feet and for the first time I was able to enjoy the feel of water. The warm water covered almost my whole body, coming up to my shoulders. I really hadn't noticed how warm it was.

"Having fun?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Good." He smiled. I smiled back. So far, I was really enjoying this day. Then I remember Edward's little prank. I frowned.

"Why did you leave?" I must have caught him off guard because he blinked and stared blankly for a second. Then he smiled.

"What do you mean? I never left."

"Yes you did! After my little flying incident, I couldn't find you. I looked around for you but you where no where."

"Correction. I was somewhere. I was underneath."

"Underneath the water? The whole time?"

"I don't nee to breathe, remember?"

"Oh. So you can stay under water longer then the average human?"

"Yes."

"Cool." I guess that add another reason to my list of becoming a vampire. A list of which Edward would never see. "So, what's the longest you've been underneath?"

"Well, I don't exactly carry a stop watch with me, but one time before my family moved to Forks, Emmet had a bet with Jasper with who could stay under water the longest."

"Who won?"

"Jasper. They had gone for almost two days before Emmett ran out of water to Rose, trying to get to her. He can only last for so long without touching her."

I laughed. Typical Emmett. "Two days. That's a long time. What about hunting?"

"They had hunted before. That and they had got a few fish. Well, Jasper tried a couple. He didn't like them. Said the blood was too salty."

"What else did they do?"

"Swim some. Wrestle. There's really nothing to do on the ocean floor."

"What did Jasper get for wining?" Edward smiled.

"It's more, what couldn't Emmett do for losing." I was about to ask what when realization hit. Knowing Emmett it probably involved Rosalie. I blushed and Edward laughed.

"Yeah. Rose was furious because they couldn't do anything for the next two weeks."

"But once Emmett got out of the water, hadn't he kiss Rose?"

"He ran to her, I had to restrain him. But since he's the strongest, Alice and Jasper had to come and help." Of course it would take three vampires to keep Emmett away from Rose.

"He finally stopped struggling. The next two weeks were strenuous for the whole family. Alice kept on having visions of what they would do when the two the weeks were up, Jasper kept feeling the fury of Rose and Emmett kept constantly thinking of his _plans_ he and Rose could do to make up. Emmett can seriously have a disturbing mind, even if it is of his wife."

"I'm sorry. That must have been . . . very difficult for you."

"You have no idea. Just retelling it to you is bringing back the thoughts!"

"Want me to distract you?" I offered. Edward flashed me my favourite crooked smile.

"I would love it if you distracted me from my brothers disturbing thoughts." I smiled and brought my lips up to meet his. My lips meet with his always hard cold lips. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt him place his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. We kissed passionately for a few seconds before he pulled back, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Emmett's not even here and still his thoughts are disturbing me."

A/N: Decent enough...Show love by reviewing!! Or, reviewing showing your hatred of Moonlight! Muwahahahaha!


End file.
